


Heat Sticking to Skin

by shamebucket



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:58:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6878290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamebucket/pseuds/shamebucket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Warmer Weather. Fluffy PWP. Kind of. There are alluded spoilers to Warmer Weather but nothing too serious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Sticking to Skin

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that I've temporarily abandoned Warmer Weather but I really hope that I can get back to it eventually! I'm working on something else and I hope you guys will like it, but for now have this. 
> 
> Art is by tumblr/twitter user kupoedcat, who graciously drew it for me when I first wrote this two years ago but I was too embarrassed to post... hahaha.

Keisuke had to restrain a small yelp as his boyfriend pushed him against the door of his own room, wrists pinned. He wasn't scared - he could tell Takeru had been thinking about this since they were on the bus to get to his house from the slightly soft yet mischievous look in his eyes - but the suddenness and boldness of Takeru's movements startled him. Takeru had barely given them time to drop their bookbags before pressing him against the door, and only a few seconds before he kissed him, gentle yet insistent at first. It took everything that Keisuke had to not gasp and groan as Takeru's hands squeezed at his wrists, rubbing the tender part where veins laid underneath his skin with his thumbs. The sensation of that, the fact that their bodies were only inches away from each other, and the warmth of Takeru's kiss made Keisuke's head spin. The fact that Takeru was starting to suck on his lower lip wasn't helping things, either. Knees shaking, he shook one of Takeru's hands off and squeezed on his shoulder, relying on the slightly shorter boy for support. 

  
  


Takeru took this as a signal to stop for a minute. He looked up, slightly red-faced and with a glazed-over look. "Too much?" Keisuke emphatically shook his head no, his heart pounding. He always loved when Takeru kissed him, just... Takeru must be noticing that sometimes there were, um, reactions. Keisuke held his breath, trying to restrain himself, and looked towards the bed. Takeru followed his gaze and nodded. "Mmm. Probably more comfortable there, anyway." 

Dazed, Keisuke followed Takeru over to his bed. This wasn't anything new or unusual; they had cuddled and kissed on this bed many times. They had been dating for a few months, after all, even though they were largely keeping it a secret. It did feel slightly different that day, though - Keisuke had been having to calm himself down an increasing amount lately, as he wasn't sure how his boyfriend felt about... well, that. Takeru chuckled to himself a little when he saw how stiff and red his boyfriend's body was as he laid down in bed.

"You’re warm, huh." 

Keisuke gasped as Takeru suddenly leaned over him, intently looking at the buttons on his uniform as he unbuttoned Keisuke's jacket. Keisuke blushed deeply, trying to get his heartbeat to slow down as Takeru's fingers swiftly exposed Keisuke's shirt. Oh shit. Oh shit oh shit was this ...? 

Takeru himself hesitated a moment before unbuttoning the first two buttons on his own jacket. "I don't want to get second-hand heat stroke from you. I’d be mad if you ruined my uniform, even if you didn’t mean it." Takeru probably meant it as a joke, but there was a tightness in his voice. Keisuke was entranced as Takeru undid his own jacket and, after a moment, pulled his hoodie over his head - of course he had seen Takeru without them, but the fact that Takeru trusted him enough to take those off always meant a lot to him. The cigarette burn scars on his arms were looking better than the last time he saw him like this, and there was only one fading bruise on his neck. Keisuke wanted to touch very badly, to reassure that everything was okay, but after Takeru peeled off his outer garments, Takeru's frown made him pause. "You still look really warm. You should take it off." 

"A-aaah, okay," Keisuke managed. He sat up a little and peeled off his jacket. Oh. Apparently he was very hot, hotter than he thought - the air from the room seemed very cool in comparison, and he realized his shirt was sticking to him slightly. The realization made him slightly embarrassed, but Takeru didn't appear to notice, or if he did, he didn't care. As his jacket fell to the floor with a slight rumpling sound, Takeru suddenly kissed Keisuke again, harder than before, pressing his shoulders down against the bed. Keisuke couldn't contain his moan this time, gasping as the other boy deepened the kiss and positioned himself over Keisuke, his knees on either side of Keisuke's hips. Oh god. Keisuke's heart was nearly flew out of his chest and he found that he couldn't stop his body from reacting, as much as he tried. The heat and the intensity of Takeru's kisses was too much. Takeru's tongue traced his teeth and Keisuke gladly opened his mouth, whimpering and shaking as their tongues met. It was wet and sloppy and Keisuke was not used to kissing like this but he did not care - being able to touch and be touched by Takeru in this way was really good. 

Agh. Fuck. Too good. After a minute he groaned, partially in discomfort and partially from overstimulation, and bit down lightly on Takeru's lip. Takeru himself made a little surprised noise and sat up, resting against Keisuke's legs. 

"Is everything okay?" 

Keisuke tried catching his breath, covering his eyes with his hand in slight embarrassment. "Mmm... yeah, but I... uh..."

"Huh?" Takeru blinked, not exactly sure what Keisuke meant.

He gulped and sighed. "Um..." He knew it was probably nothing to be ashamed of, but they hadn't had this discussion before and this moment was probably a bad time. Keisuke didn't know what else to do but to look down at the distinct shape that had formed in his left pant leg, straining against the fabric.

Takeru quickly followed Keisuke's gaze and his eye widened slightly, blushing a little. "Oh," he said in a small voice. 

For a moment, neither of them were sure what to do. Keisuke studied Takeru's face - god, he really loved this boy, and there were things that he wanted to do, but he also knew that Takeru had his own problems and that might make him uncomfortable. Takeru himself seemed to be considering something, his lips thin and eyebrows knitted slightly. 

"Well..." Takeru's face was growing redder as he thought. "I, uh. It does look uncomfortable. Here." Keisuke gulped and took in a deep breath as Takeru gingerly reached for the clasp on his pants. His hands were deliberate and slow, unbuttoning and unzipping with a strange sort of earnest attention. Keisuke had to look away as Takeru slid down his pants a little, the intimacy of being undressed and being seen like this being a bit too intense for him. Takeru slid his pants down to his thighs before stopping, and Keisuke couldn't help but look. There was a light wet spot on his bulging briefs and he groaned slightly in embarrassment. 

Takeru leaned down and kissed Keisuke lightly on the forehead, and Keisuke sighed in relief. Alright. It's okay. It's just a boner, not the end of the world. He touched Takeru's arm and rubbed it gently, their foreheads touching. Takeru was still red, but he didn't look disgusted or concerned. Contemplative, maybe, but not like he wanted to run away. 

To Keisuke's surprise, Takeru slid off the bed and took off his own pants. There was no shape in his boxers, but that was no surprise. They hadn't talked about it, but he knew. The sight of Takeru like this stirred Keisuke a little and he sat up slightly, looking over Takeru's body. He had never seen somebody look simultaneously so soft and hard at the same time, and everything about Takeru was attractive to him, from his lips to the way his shirt draped across his chest to his shapely calves. Takeru had never been this undressed in his presence before, and the realization made Keisuke's mind race. 

"Well, god, I don't want to be the only one practically naked here," Takeru mumbled, equal parts embarrassed and irritated. Oh! Keisuke sat up and slid off his pants and, after a moment, took off his shirt too. He noticed Takeru stare at his chest, starting at his collarbone and moving downwards. Keisuke thought he couldn't blush more - he was wrong, evidently. He felt himself make a sound, low and quiet, in the back of his throat, and Takeru took a long shaky sigh and joined him on the bed again. 

They didn't touch for a moment, facing each other in silence, barely looking at each other. "You're really warm," Takeru whispered finally, a hesitant hand making its way to Keisuke's chest. He breathed in sharply as he realized how fast his boyfriend's heart was beating. Hesitant himself, Keisuke put a hand against Takeru's cheek and kissed him gently. Takeru kissed back, his hand sliding to Keisuke's back and hooking a leg over Keisuke's, lightly resting their bodies together. The sensation of Takeru being so close like this made Keisuke's head spin and he (for once) deepened the kiss himself, tasting Takeru's mouth and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. 

It was slow at first, and he didn't realize what was going on, but Keisuke became aware of friction and increasing heat. Takeru suddenly pushed Keisuke on his back and pinned his arms to the bed, slowly grinding against him. Keisuke bit his lip hard to suppress a moan, his hips moving back against Takeru's almost involuntarily. His eyes were squeezed shut so he couldn't see what Takeru was doing, but he felt small but deliberate nips against his neck and collarbone as Takeru moved a little faster. It took everything Keisuke had to not cry out, but he knew his parents could be home at any moment and did not want them to find out that Takeru was his boyfriend in this way. That said,  _god_  did it feel good. 

"Takeru, I..." Keisuke murmured quietly, and Takeru slowed down his movements and Keisuke felt his face looming over him. He opened his eyes and Takeru looked a little distant, but at the same time like he was listening. "I... um... I'd like to, if uh..." 

Takeru blinked and nodded, not in surprise but more in... it was a face that Keisuke had a hard time reading. Acceptance? He wasn't sure. At any rate, Takeru was off of him in a few seconds and walked over to his discarded backpack, rummaging for something. Keisuke watched attentively, admiring the shape of Takeru's body as he moved, the curve of his back as he hunched over and the way his mouth pursed as he looked for whatever he was looking for. After a minute, he stood up, a small bottle and something in a wrapper in hand. He walked over to the bed slowly, put the items on the nightstand, and took off his shirt. Underneath was an undergarment that Keisuke had never seen before, but he could guess its purpose and figured he shouldn't ask. Takeru shivered slightly as he got back down on the bed and kissed Keisuke again. 

His hands stroked Takeru's back and he felt some slightly raised areas, proof that Takeru had been through some hard times and came out stronger for it. Takeru sighed softly and leaned up to kiss Keisuke's nose as he slid a hand down Keisuke's chest and stomach. Keisuke gulped as he reached the band of his briefs and gently tugged them down. The air was cold and Takeru's hand was only briefly warm before he pulled Keisuke's briefs down completely. Keisuke looked up to watch Takeru's face and saw that it was pretty blank as he reached for the wrapper on the nightstand. 

"Do you, uh, know how to put this on?" Takeru asked, somewhat sheepishly. Keisuke took the wrapper from Takeru's hands and realized. Oh. 

"Uh, no... sorry... could you - " Keisuke looked up and saw that Takeru's face was growing increasingly vacant, his eye glazed over and breaths slightly shallow. All other thoughts left his mind immediately. "Are you okay?" Takeru nodded slightly but Keisuke wasn't convinced. 

He wasn't sure what to do or say for a moment, fiddling with the condom wrapper between his fingers, before biting his lip and saying "It's okay, we don't have to do anything if you don't want to." 

Takeru blinked and looked at Keisuke, slowly nodded, and rolled over, facing the wall. Keisuke stood up and faced away for a moment, calming himself and putting on his underwear and shirt again, before lying back down and hugging Takeru, his back against Keisuke's chest. Takeru's hands found their way up to Keisuke's and he hummed thoughtfully as Keisuke kissed the back of his neck. 

  
  


"I'm sorry. I want to make you feel good, but..." Takeru managed after a minute, with some difficulty. 

Keisuke shook his head and kissed Takeru's shoulder. "It's okay. We don’t have to do that. I feel good right now, anyway. I have you." Takeru shivered a little and Keisuke held him close (not too close). 

The next few words sounded like they took a lot of effort. “Thank you,” he murmured, and squeezed Keisuke’s hand. “Someday, maybe...”

“Mm... it’s not important.” Keisuke kissed Takeru’s ear. “This is enough.” He felt the stress release from Takeru’s body as his boyfriend curled up and sighed, pressing back against him. Being able to hold Takeru like this made a fire burn somewhere deep inside of Keisuke, but he simply relished in. 

The warmth of his body and the steady, slowing heartbeat thudding through the fabric lulled Keisuke into a comfortable state of drowsiness. Before he felt his consciousness slip away, he felt his boyfriend shift in his arms, tucking his head underneath his chin. “I’m glad I have you, too,” he whispered, and the last thing Keisuke was aware of was the subtle pressure of lips against his chest and arms wrapped around him. 


End file.
